


Promise of 4th Fireworks

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Bunker Sex - "Dean Cave", Drabble, FIFA World Cup 2019, Fourth of July, M/M, Post season 14, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, recliner sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTSmut, Porn w/Plot, Zero Angst,Bottom!Sam, Top!Dean,Incest, Fluff, Happy EndingWORDS: 846 DrabbleSUMMARY:  Post S14Sam wants to climax with Dean under the explosion of a fireworks display. He decides to share his plan with Dean while the F.I.F.A. World Cup Woman's Soccer game is being played. U.S. against England to see who's in the championship game. It dosen't stop Dean from getting extremely turned on by Sam when he starts talking about sex under fireworks. They start getting worked up in the "Dean Cave" as Dean is sitting in his recliner. Hope you enjoy this 4th of July Wincest Drabble. 😁~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~





	Promise of 4th Fireworks

Sam sits on Dean's lap as he's watching the F.I.F.A. Woman's World Cup Soccer game. U.S. playing against England in the semi-finals. One game away from the championship game. "Sammy, I'm trying to watch the game."

Sam kisses Dean's neck. "I know. I just wanted to tell you something."

Dean moves his hands over Sam's back. The temporary distraction from his game is instantly forgiven as Sam fingers Dean's hair and trails kisses over his jawline.

"I'm listening." Dean sighs.

"The night of the 4th, I want to make love to you under the fireworks." Sam kisses Dean softly then looks into his green eyes. "I want to cum with bombs going off over our heads."

"Fuck." Dean's suddenly hard as a rock at the thought of seeing Sam lose himself with fireworks going off all around him. He kisses his little brother with a kindled fire in his belly that only Sam can extinguish or ignite further. Sam has so much control at times without even realizing it. He now looks into Sammy's eyes full of want and desire. His thumb traces across his little brother's dimpled cheek. "Okay Sammy. We'll make that happen."

Sam's smile gets bigger. He kisses Dean a bit forcefully. His tongue invading Dean's mouth. Dean grips Sam's ass hard and grinds upward. Sam gasps. He gets up and quickly pulls off his jeans and boxers.

Dean lowers his jeans and briefs. Sam kneels down and sucks Dean's cock to get it sloppy wet with spit. Dean moans at how good Sam's warm mouth feels on his hard length.

Sam stands up and straddles Dean's hips as he sits in the recliner. He kisses Dean and guides his brother's hard cock into his tight hole. He moves slowly as he lowers himself down. His mouth open against Dean's. Hot breath mingles. Lips barely touch. Dean's got one hand firmly gripping Sam's ass. The other in his long hair.

Sam whimpers as he lifts himself up and then back down again. Making love for them is just as good as the first time, every time.

Dean closes his eyes when Sam buries his face against the nape of his neck and moves his lower body in a steady rhythm. His hand moves from Sam's hair to the back of his neck.

Sam has his arm around Dean's lower back. He moves his hand to the armrest for leverage. The other on top of the back of the recliner.

Dean uses both hands on Sam's hips to help move him a bit faster. The kisses he's recieving on his neck and licks to the shell of his ear are going right to the rigidity of his cock. Sam knows this all too well.

Dean takes hold of Sam's face and kisses him. Sam holds still and kisses back. His hands hold Dean's face and moves through his hair. Dean pushes Sam's torso back some with his hand on his chest. He pulls his somewhat damp t-shirt off. He touches his chest and hard nipples.

Sam strokes his own cock with a bit of a moan.

"That's it. Cum on me." Dean pulls off his t-shirt and thumbs his own nipples. His hand moves Sam's out of the way and he takes over stroking his brother's cock.

Sam looks into Dean's eyes. His heart is pounding like crazy. He uses the arms of the chair to lift himself up and down on Dean's cock while Dean jerks him off. It doesn't take long. Sam arches his back. "Oh fuck!" He leans forward and cums while kissing the man he literally loves beyond reason. His cum covering Dean's chest.

Sam's orgasm causes spasms that feel perfect along Dean's hard cock. He thrusts upward a couple times and joins Sam in their shared bit of euphoria. They passionately kiss. Dean holds Sam in his arms as he slides free from his brother's backside. Sam's head resting on Dean's shoulder.

Dean opens his eyes and sees that the U.S. women soccer team won and will be advancing to the championship game. He yells, "YES! That's so awesome!!"

Sam lifts his head and looks at his brother with a smirk. "You weren't too shabby yourself."

Dean looks at Sam. "Huh?"

"What?" Sam then realizes he was watching the damn TV. He sighs. "Really?"

He gets up and grabs his clothes and heads for the showers.

Dean calls after him. "You're way better than awesome!" He shakes his head knowing he's in the dog house again.

He suddenly gets a kiss on his cheek. He turns his head. Sam smiles. "So are you." They kiss.

Dean gets up and grabs his shirt to go shower together.

Sam asks, "We're still making love under the fireworks on the forth, right?"

"Oh yeah. You know how I am about explosives. And you know how I am about sex. Just bring some pie and I might think I'm in heaven." He smiles.

Sam kisses his true love. "Wherever you are, I'm in heaven."

Dean hugs his Sammy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever imagine. 💜


End file.
